Palabras encerradas
by IzUkI chan uchiha
Summary: Hola a todos soy nueva y he visto una banda llamada gorillaz y se que ya no es tan famosa pero si les interesa o todavía quedan fanáticos de ellos pues pueden leer este fic y cierto esta se trata de una pareja que es... NOODLE Y 2-D :3 pero espero que les guste bueno ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy les va Palabras encerradas


**Hola a todos ^^ soy nueva y he visto una banda llamada gorillaz y se que ya no es tan famosa pero si les interesa**

**o todavía quedan fanáticos de ellos pues pueden leer este fic y cierto esta se trata de una pareja que es...**

**NOODLE Y 2-D :3**

**pero espero que les guste **

**bueno ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy les va**

* * *

_**Palabras **_**_encerradas_**

_**¿Porque? es una pregunta muy curiosa que rodea mi cabeza,simplemente ¿Porque? esa pregunta me la hago yo,**_

_**amar a alguien desde la infancia es un simple amor de hermanos, pero cuando madure,que sentí por el acaso **_

_**¿Mas que solo hermandad?...que pasa conmigo?**_

_**pero desde que era una niña vi a ese chico de ojos negros hundidos no eran extraños para mi, si no eran misteriosos,**_

_**aquel cabellera azul que me fascinaba y su forma de comportarse es graciosa y tierna...pero aquel momento que lo vi**_

_**completamente enamorado de esa chica,esa maldita que lo traiciono con mi padre, el no merecía eso... jamas.**_

_**Cuando madure, después de un viaje que me cuesta la vida, al verlo de nuevo me sentí tan feliz de verlo **_

_**y me enamore ya no sentía amor de hermanos,si no como..algo mas y me pregunte ¿porque?**_

_**¿Porque me enamore de la persona que creí que era mi hermano, aquel que me consentía y **_**_quería?_**

**_Yo tenia miedo de que dejara de quererme y que le diera ese amor a Paula,que le diera su amor a alguien que no lo merecía._**

**_Pero me pregunto si se fijara en mi o si pensara en mi, no lo se cera mejor dejar mis preguntas encerradas..._**

_Aquellas chica que se hundía en sus pensamientos cada vez que lo veía,_

**_Pero aquel chico no se imaginaba que noods sentía lo mismo por ella al verla con su cabellera morada, sus ojos verdosos que _**

**_eran bastante hermosos que lo traían loco y su cuerpo delgado definitivamente el estaba locamente enamorado de ella , _**

**_si el también la ama, es el quien cuidaba de noodle _**

_**cuando era solo una niña, no se imaginaba como no le daba vergüenza que de pequeña la dejara dormir con el **_

_** y que sin ninguna timidez la niña le decía "te quiero" ...pero lo que no se imaginaba era como se enamoro de ella,**_

_**recordaba cuando se había ido del grupo durante unos años y pero recordó aquellas cartas que le decían lo que en**_

_**verdad sentía noodle esas cartas que lo dejaban ver todo que no conocían de ella, así que fue eso lo que lo enamoro **_

_**el tampoco se creía.**_

_Por supuesto que noodle se sentía como si fuera su familia enverad lo era, siempre fue feliz y el mismo 2-D lo sentía,_

_sentía que era feliz pero cuando dejo la banda unos años no dejaba de pensar en ella y se enamoro inesperadamente de ella._

_Siempre que la veía se decía "Vamos dile lo que sientes...no seas cobarde" se decía así mismo con tanta furia que apretaba los puños,_

_y cada vez que noodle lo veía así ella se entristezia ella pensaba que recordaba a Paula, coas que noodle le dolía el corazón..._

_pero que le preocupaba a 2-D?, fácil que noods lo rechazara._

_Un día se topan en el pasillo camino hacia sus habitaciones y se quedan frente a frente _

_2-D le saluda con un buenos días al igual que ella le dice lo mismo,a pesar de eso, los dos notaron que russel y murdoc habían salido_

_para comprar comida, era un momento adecuado para que nadie los molestara, noodle quería decirle en ese momento lo que _

_siente por el pero las palabras se encerraban y que hacian a noodle sufrir porque no podía sacar ese sentimiento que la torturaba._

_Sin darse cuenta noodle derramo una lagrima que se derramaba sobre su mejilla, 2-D lo noto se acerco a ella y son su mano_

_le limpio aquella lagrima, ella solo lo miro a los ojos y se lo quería decir pero lo único que pudo decir fue_

_- __**2-D-san...yo...yo...**__- ella no lo esperaba, 2-D oculto su timidez y la interrumpió con un beso, un beso corto, demasiado _

_corto que noodle no le dio tiempo para corresponderle._

_2-D se dio cuenta de lo que hiso y en voz baja le dice - __**Lo siento noods... en verdad lo siento**__- _

_Ella no quería desaprovechar ese momento el único momento en la que estaban solos, 2-D dispuesto a irse siente que lo _

_agarran del brazo y ve que era noodle ella le apretaba demasiado fuerte pero 2-D no decía nada a pesar que le doliera,hasta_

_que ella dijo algo..._

_- __**¡2-D-SAN! NO DEJARE QUE TE VALLAS HASTA QUE SEPAS QUE YO...YO...QUE YO...TE AMO Y SE QUE**__**SUENA **_

_**RARO PERO**_

**_YA NO TE QUIERO COMO HERMANO SI NO COMO ALGO MAS ,PAULA NO MERECÍA TU AMOR JAMAS SE LO MERECÍA_**

**_...pero..._**_**¡TE AMO DEMASIADO QUE NO LO PUEDO SOPORTAR! STU... POR FAVOR NO ME DESPRECIES**__- noodle lo decía_

_ llorando y gritando, pero 2-D quedo atonico no sabia que decir pero solo hiso una sonrisa y dijo _

_-__**Noods...¿Porque?...¿Porque debería de despreciarte?...ademas tu sientes lo mismo...yo también te amo me dejaste**_

_**esperar demasiado- **__ella no lo creía que el también la amaba, se quedaron viendo unos momentos y se decían lo que sentían con una _

_mirada, pero 2-D la toma de la barbilla y la acerca su rostro a la de ella y se dan un tierno beso demasiado tierno que no querían separase_

_pero necesitaban aire y se separaron noodle con algo de sonrojo dijo_

_- __**2-D-san...te amo-**__ ella se lo dijo con una sonrisa _

_El también reacciono y le dijo_

_-__**yo también te**__**amo**__- pero ese dulce momento casi se destruye ye que la puerta se había abierto y eran russel y murdoc que_

_llegaron discutiendo que ni notaron la cercanía de ellos, se fueron a discutir a la cocina al parecer estaban pelando porque_

_alguien había golpeado al cajero por no apurarse a atender y unos de los policías les estaban diciendo que salieran pero también_

_esa persona los empezó a golpear también, hasta que termino siendo todo escándalo y tuvieron que pagar una pequeña multa_

_para que no los llevaran a la cárcel ademas de que tuvieron que comprar en otro lugar (y creo que no hace falta decir quien es_

_el que golpeo al cajero y a los polis ¬¬ volviendo a la pareja *W*)_

_noodle se rió al notar que no los habían visto y este 2-D le dijo con una sonrisa_

_-__**siempre te cuidare ademas sigues siendo mi dulce niña- **__ella se puso un poco sonrojada y lo abrazo el correspondió_

_ al abrazo era un bello momento que no les importaba si russel o murdoc estuvieran hay,ellos se amaban y se demostraban_

_...AMOR... _


End file.
